Episode 535 (How The Bubble Guppies Met)
Plot Hilary tells the story of how the Guppies first met each other and they quickly became friends. Trivia Transcript (The episode starts off with the kids sitting around the campfire.) * Molly: "This is fun." * Hilary: "I even remember how you guys met each other." * Molly: "Really." * Hilary: "Yeah. Okay. Let me tell you a story that starts just as we were getting ready to celebrate the beginning of Spring. Something amazing happened that would change our lives forever." (As she spoke, a bubble pops and the story started with a butterfly flying high in the sky. A patch of purple hair appeared in the bushes and a patch of blue hair sneaked into some bushes. Some blue eyes popped out of the bushes and saw the patch of purple hair coming. Then they chased after each other and fell in a heap.) * Gil: "Gotcha!" * Oona: "Whoa!" * Both: (Laughing). * Hilary: (Voiceover)"That's them. They're the bubble guppies and they love to learn something new everyday." * Oona: "Gil! You're the greatest hide-and-seeker ever." * Gil: "Thanks Oona. But you're the only one I found so far. Wanna help me find the other hiders." * Oona: "Does a puppy like biscuits." * Sporty: (Barks). * All: (Laughing). * Gil: "Make that two great hide and seekers." * Hilary: "And meet the puppies who they like to call their pets." * Gil: "C'mon. Bubble Puppy and the others must be around here somewhere." (Meanwhile, Bubble Puppy peeks out of a bush and hides in a log and quickly gets out. He barks at a butterfly and then digs a hole. Then he finds a beautiful feather. Meanwhile, Gil and Oona are looking for Deema.) * Gil: "I think we're near Deema's hiding place." * Oona: "Yeah. I can smell her perfume(Gasps)(Coughs)That's strong." (Gil points to a bush that's moving and they swam over to take a closer look. They removed the leaves and find Goby, Nonny, Arthur and Spotty trying to blend in.) * Goby: "Don't move. I think our camouflage is working." * Spotty: (Barks). * Nonny: "I think you're right." * Arthur: (Barks). * All: (Laughing). * Goby: "We have got to work on our hiding game, Guys." * Oona: "Hey. You guys don't wear perfume. Deema does." * Gil: "She must be around here somewhere." * Deema: "No I'm not." * Gil: "Um. Hello, Deema. I think you just gave yourself away." * Deema: "Aha. Gotcha!" (She sprays perfume.) * Deema: "Buttercup soufflé. The sweet smell of a good trick." * All: (Laughing). * Nonny: "Well done, Deema." * Gil: "Another one of your crazy practical jokes." * Deema: "Naw. That was just some great hide and seeking." * All: (Laughing). * Oona: "Okay. Who's left to find." * Deema: "Well. You still haven't found Princess." * Goby: "And Bubble Puppy. But good luck finding him." * Nonny: "Yeah. He always tries to find the best hiding places." * Gil: "Found him." * Deema: "Well, that was convenient." * Bubble Puppy: (Barks). (A feather blows high in the air.) * Goby: "What a beautiful feather." * Nonny: "Hmm. Not like any one I've ever seen before. I wonder who it belongs to." * Gil: "Want to show us where you found this Bubble Puppy." * Bubble Puppy: (Barks). * Nonny: "It seems as though he doesn't remember where he found the feather. But I bet this butterfly can help us." * Gil: "Perfect." * Hilary: "Did you guys know that butterflies know how to get just about anywhere." (The butterfly lead them to the place where Bubble Puppy found the feather.) * Nonny: "Yep. This is the spot, alright." * Gil: "Great. Let's get searching. Tall ones look high. While short ones look low." * Puppies: (Barking). (They began searching. Deema checked on Goby and Nonny who just shrugged. Bubble Puppy sniffed at the ground, but no avail. Oona and Sporty looked and saw a shiny feather in a bush.) * Oona: "Sporty! Look over there." (Sporty sniffed at the feather and barked. That frightens another dog and another bubble Guppy comes out of a bush.) * Molly: "You alright, Cotton Candy. Oh." (The others noticed the guppy.) * Molly: "Uh, hi. A feather. Oh. No worries, you can keep it. Besides, there's more where that came from." * Oona: "Thanks. It's beautiful." * Molly: "And I hear that you can put it in your hair for an excellent touch of glamour." (She placed the feather in Oona's hair.) * Molly: (Gasps)"Stunning!" * Deema: "Hi. I'm Deema. Do you live around here." * Molly: "I don't think so. In fact, I don't know where I am. I came from the Yukon. That's where I live. Uh, lived." * Gil: "In the territories of the world." * Molly: "Yes. It's a perfect place to go on vacation. There was a huge rainstorm and a tree fell in my cabin and we were swept away by the river and ended up way down here and I don't know quite where we are, if we're heading in the right direction to get back home again. And I'm talking really fast, aren't I. Yeah. I become a little bit of a chatterbox when I'm nervous and I guess I'm starting to get nervous now because I don't know anyone here. But sometimes when I sing, it helps to calm me down. So if you don't mind for just a minute(Inhales)(Singing indistinctly)(Exhales)Much better." * All: (Laughing). Category:Episodes Category:Stories